Bajo la lluvia
by Kizuna Yue
Summary: Fin Horo fue el único testigo de un amor, que sólo podía darse en el vacío de una tormenta. Entre culpas y mentiras, intentará seguir adelante aunque la verdad lo consuma y sólo le quede ayudarlo a estar bajo los recuerdos de la lluvia. RenxAnna
1. Llovizna

¡Hola a todos! **Bajo la lluvia** es mi nuevo proyecto corto, que será actualizado en semanas venideras. La idea de este fic nació de un reto en los ya desaparecidos **Soul Anime N' more Forums**, pero como me gusto bastante, decidí subirlo a FF.

Quizás algunos de Uds. siguen la historia de Crawling, quiero informarles que continuaré con ese fic en estos meses de receso escolar (para más información, pueden fijarse en mi blog) Siento mucho la demora en actualizarlo.

Volviendo a **Bajo la lluvia**, quisiera dejar las siguientes advertencias:

**1) Universo Alterno.**

**2) Vocabulario adulto.**

**3) Historia recomendada para mayores de trece años.**

**4) Pareja Ren/Anna.**

Sin más que contar, los dejo con el fic:

**

* * *

**

**-Primer Recuerdo.-**

**-Llovizna.-**

Quizás todo fue tu culpa, tu maldita y estúpida culpa. Sin hacer nada más que salvar tu orgullo, lo dejaste morir solo.

Sabías a la perfección que podías curar sus penas, que por ti vivía y que eras capaz de quebrarlo con una mínima mirada. Decías amarlo, quererlo, desearlo pero... ¿Te importó¿Acaso te importó dejarlo herido¿Te importó arrastrar inocentes hacia ese sátiro juego de amor¿Te importó traer a un niño no deseado¿te importó verlo morir de a poco? No, claro que no, porque pensaste que aguantarían quererse en el más profundo silencio.

Eras tan joven e ingenua, que no sabías cuánto podía sufrir una persona y creías tener la razón en los corazones ajenos.

Determinada, egoísta, malhumorada y manipuladora... Supongo que por cosas como esas él te amaba tanto, porque siendo así eras la indicada, la única capaz de enfrentarlo. Y lo sabías ¡Carajo, que lo sabías! Lo supiste en el primer momento que se vieron, cuándo tus nubes negras chocaron con sus estrellas doradas y sólo actuaron indiferentes por la inoportuna presencia de tu prometido. Lo supiste por las miradas, sus movimientos y por los leves sonrojos (muchos de ellos, escondidos bajos falsos ataques de tos) que lo atacaban cada vez que te veía.

Y te lo confesó esa noche, cuándo prometió eso que repetiría en sus otros encuentros. Mientras que yo (su mejor amigo) sólo me enteré por casualidad, porque él siempre fue un hombre respetuoso, de esos que no divulgan sus amoríos. Y me hizo prometer, bajo una dura amenaza de muerte, guardar un eterno silencio.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Con el corazón roto en pedazos y el alma encogida en la más áspera agonía, encorvé una falsa sonrisa y asentí.

Mi interior estaba desecho por dentro.

Entonces las mentiras me tragaron vivo y el juego de encubrirlos empezó. Una mentira, otro engaño una dulce calumnia. Todo era posible, todo era válido a la hora de engañar a Yoh. Pero no fue fácil. Sus salidas de media hora (que habían aprendido a mutar en varias horas enteras) fueron más intensas, más realistas, más apasionadas. Aunque ninguno me lo dijera, a veces podía oler tu perfume mezclándose con la excitación de los amantes.

Pasaron así los minutos, las horas, los meses pero no sus ansias de amarse. Y cada vez eran más evidentes los toques, las miradas, los suspiros, las manchas delatoras en el cuerpo del otro, los besos prófugos y la intensa atracción que entre tú y Len se generaba.

A pesar de que todo era tan complicado y de mis fuertes ganas de llorar, desgarrar, odiar, insultar, matar, los cubrí hasta que fue posible. Hasta que cumpliste dieciocho y un cuchillo despiadado desgarro su vida... Por primera vez.

Una voz metálica me arrancó de mis pensamientos, los parlantes clamaban la presencia de alguna enfermera.

Él estaba allí, como siempre, sentado frente a una ventana, ignorando a quienes le molestaban.

Con una sonrisa cubierta de pena, me agaché hasta tomar su estatura.

–Hola Len.– mi voz convertida en susurro, fue mecida por el viento. –Hace dos meses que no nos veíamos¿verdad?– lo busqué con la mirada, pero sus ojos dorados se escaparon al infinito. –¿Ves?, Boro-Boro aún lleva la tintura celeste.–

Esperé una sonrisa o una mísera mueca, pero sabía que nada era posible. Él no contestó, ni se movió. Se quedó allí, sentado, contemplando la garúa en el más cortante de los silencios.

El corazón se me encogió de un golpe.

El día que Anna cumplió años, la llovizna desgarró una eterna promesa.

* * *

No es lo mejor que he escrito, pero me agrada bastante. Quizás no llegue a la altura de **Crawling**, pero es una historia sencilla, fácil de seguir.

Básicamente, toda la trama esta narrada por Horo-Horo quién es el único testigo de un amor que no pudo ser. Los capítulos serán bastante cortos, extendiéndose de tres a cuatro 'recuerdos' diferentes. Para más información sobre esta historia y los demás fics que actualizaré en semanas venideras, los invito a visitar mi blog (su dirección está en mi profile) dónde encontraran una detallada explicación sobre todo.

Sin otra cosa que decir (más que esperar sus críticas) me despido hasta la semana entrante.

**.Kizuna Yue.**


	2. Lluvia

¡Hola gente, muchas gracias por leer! Tarde bastante en actualizarlo, pero este capítlo me gusto bastante.

Creeo que no tengo mayor cosa para decir, salvo que (como el anterior) este 'recuerdo' va narrado desde el punto de vista de Horokeu (presente-pasado-presente)

Espero que lo disfrutem.

* * *

**-Segundo Recuerdo.-**

**-Lluvia.-**

Siempre fue más fácil culpar a un muerto, porque sus almas yacen en silencio. Ellos no pueden contestar ni señalar los errores que comentemos. Y por eso lo hacía, por eso te culpaba. Sé que no fuiste la única, que había tres jugadores bailando en la misma mentira; Pero era tan doloroso recordar.

Esos días, sus besos, las palabras que se decían.

Prefería culpar otra alma inocente, que enfrentarme a la dura realidad. La verdad, la cruel verdad, sólo podía atormentarme en las noches. En esas horas de descanso, la oscuridad me apuñalaba con cuchillas disfrazadas de momentos y yo gritaba, lloraba, insultaba, rasguñaba. Y así estaba bien, porque nadie podía verme, oírme, compadecerme. Sólo estaba yo y la soledad de la culpa.

La llovizna de aquella tarde, se había convertido en una fuerte lluvia durante las horas de la noche. El cielo gritaba, gemía, lloraba y el viento ululaba furioso, listo para derribar todo lo construido.

Suspiré vencido, el sueño estaba ganando la batalla. Con los ojos entrecerrados, casi por caer dormido, rasguñé el cielorraso.

Me odiaba¡Mierda, como me odiaba! Me odiaba por no tenerlo, por no ser amado, por ser tan débil y por sufrir. Me odiaba por permitirme sufrir. Sabía que Len nunca me miraría, pero no podía evitarlo.

Y aunque deseara tu muerte cada vez que sus ojos dorados te buscaban, no podía dejar de aceptarte. Lo eras todo para él. Eras la indicada, la única capaz de curarle las heridas, de hablarle sobre todo lo que yo quería y nunca dije por miedo al rechazo.

Te odié¡los odié tanto! Que por un momento pensé en contarle todo a Yoh. No pude. La culpa era mía, por no hablar antes, por aceptar entrar a este juego que tarde o temprano me lastimaría, porque siempre quise ser algo más que su 'mejor amigo' Y quizás (sólo quizás) pensé que al ayudarlos Len se fijaría en mí, aunque sea parar quererme un poquito más.

¡Que idiota fui¡Cuánta maldita ilusión tenía encima!

Mientras esa noche lo comprendí todo, di vueltas furiosas sobre el futón: Era demasiado tarde para dormirme, pero muy temprano para esperar su llegada.

Aburrido, un poco hastiado, busqué figuras en el medio de la oscuridad. Una mancha en el techo, la grieta de un muro. Cosas que siempre estuvieron ahí y en ese instante permanecían invisibles a mis sentidos.

Hasta que lo escuché.

Al principio estaba demasiado concentrado en adivinar cuántos zócalos tenía el suelo, pero luego fue más fuerte, más cercano.

Pasos furiosos subiendo la escalera, golpes secos besando las paredes.

Con el corazón en la boca y la angustia abrasando mi interior, me incorporé despacito, hasta quedar en cuclillas. ¿Quién era¿Quién entraba de esa forma en una casa ajena? Paralizado, deseé ser víctima de un robo. Un ladrón, un secuestrador o hasta un asesino serial. Todo eso era mejor que la amarga verdad.

En todos nuestros años de amistad, nunca había visto a Yoh enojado. Era un chico normal, quizás un poco más tranquilo que cualquiera, y a gran diferencia de Hao no solía enfadarse. Aún así, si se enteraba que SU Anna tenía un romance con Len, estallaría en una ira asesina. Después de todo, estaban comprometidos y él la amaba.

Tembloroso, deseé desaparecer.

Un ruido seco me sobresalto, la puerta se abrió y cerró violentamente. Lo busqué con la mirada y quedé mudo. La oscuridad consumía su grácil figura. Por unos segundos, que en mi mundo mutaron a décadas, ninguno hablo. La electricidad dominaba el ambiente.

–¿Len?– llamé al cabo de un rato. –¿Qué pasa?–

Mis palabras se vieron rotas por un fuerte insulto. Golpes secos hirieron las paredes.

–¡¿Acaso estás loco!?– borbollé poniéndome de pie. –¡Vas a despertar a los demás!–

No respondió. No hubo respuesta alguna, más que unos cuantos murmullos dichos en un idioma incomprensible.

Resignado, intenté silenciarlo repitiendo su nombre varias veces.

–Len…– la última vez que lo llamé, lo comprendí todo.

La desesperación, el crudo dolor que lo envolvía, la desesperanza y el odio. Estaba sumido en el odio. Todos esos horribles sentimientos, podía entenderlos porque los sentía cada vez que los imaginaba juntos.

Un largo y quejumbroso suspiro salió de mi boca, recostado sobre la pared ahogué otro lamento.

–¿Sabes qué le molesta a las personas de ti?.– dije en un suave susurro. –Esa idea que tienes de poder enfrentarlo todo.–

Silencio, frívolo, tajante.

Encorvándome de hombros le regalé un falso insulto. No reaccionó, fue entendible. Ambos sabíamos que nuestras 'peleas' eran fingidas.

–Se va a casar.– gruñó quebrándome los pensamientos. –Anna se va a casar.–

Sorprendido, un poco asustado por la repentina confesión, pestañeé varias veces para procesarlo todo.

–¿Qué?– la pregunta obvia escapó de mis labios, un horrible escalofrío nos recorrió.

Len rió por bajo, con una carcajada cubierta por la pena.

–¿No te parecía raro la visita de los abuelos de Yoh?– otro golpe seco sacudió la pared, el odio se incrementó en sus palabras. –Dentro de dos meses, luego de su cumpleaños.–

Afuera, en la lejanía, la lluvia lloraba con fuerza.

–Si ustedes…– divagué escogiendo las palabras correctas.

Mareado entre tanta oscuridad, busqué un destello de dorada ironía.

–¿Es que no entiendes?– gruñó sobre su aliento. –Anna y yo no somos nada.–

Destrozado busqué frases de consuelo.

–Len, ya sabes qué…– me detuve y fingí tragar saliva. No tenía nada para decirle y él no quería que le regalara lástima. –lo siento.– añadí en un quebradizo aliento.

Siempre lo deseé como imposible, callando las viejas heridas con hipócritas sonrisas. Pero cuándo al fin lo tuve, no pude consolarle. Su orgullo, su insufrible orgullo, impedía cualquier contacto.

–Quiero estar solo.–

Su voz sonó fría, distante.

Volví a buscarlo con la mirada, pero la oscuridad resguardaba su aspecto.

Estático solté un ronquido.

–¿¡Que no entiendes, Horokeu!?– bramó ante mi negativa. –¡Te dije que quiero estar solo!–

Iba contestarle, quería insultarlo, pero no lo hice. Acobardado giré sobre mi mismo y marché dando un portazo. Lo que hizo a continuación, nunca lo supe.

No era justo, no tenía que tratarme así. ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de lo obvio¿Por qué?

El grito de Len rugía en mi cabeza.

Tanto hice para encubrirlos, tanto sacrifiqué en ese asqueroso juego.

El pasillo estaba oscuro, la lluvia seguía cayendo.

Caminé a paso ligero, queriendo olvidar lo sucedido.

Yoh nos había escuchado, estaba seguro, pero ya no me importaba disimular.

Tenía que salir, necesitaba aclarar mis ideas. En mi frenética carrera llegué al recibidor.

¿Por qué me dolía¿Por qué me dolía tanto si era lo que deseaba?

Corrí la puerta con fuerza. Un paso, dos. El viento meció mis cabellos.

–¿¡Acaso quieres destrozar mi casa!?.– su tono frío azotó la noche.

Una vena de ira palpitó en mi sien ¿Qué se creía para decirme eso¿No sentía ni un poco de pena?

Perforado por nubes negras, volteé con vehemencia para mirarla a la cara.

Anna estaba allí, acurrucada en el rincón más oscuro, abrazando sus propias piernas en una perfecta posición fetal. El muro le besaba la espalda y sus pies descalzos rozaban el piso.

El cielo rugió una agonía, lágrimas saladas cayeron de las nubes. Hacía tiempo que no llegaba una tormenta perfecta, de esas que saben desenterrar cualquier recuerdo. Y él lo sabía. Con sus pupilas estacadas en otro tiempo y lugar, miraba expectante el horizonte.

–Len…– susurré. –Te vas a enfermar, vamos adentro.–

La amabilidad que demostraba, era sólo una máscara para ocultar mis más grandes penas.

Sin mirarme, la llamó distante. Llevaba tiempo así, buscando fantasmas del pasado, murmurando nombres vanos, esperando que su alma se separara para abandonar ese marchito cuerpo y partir junto a ella.

Len no hablaba, no actuaba, no se movía ni comía. El deseo de vivir lo había abandonado, enloqueciéndolo con las únicas cosas que ella le dejo.

En la lejanía, la lluvia se convirtió en una tormenta.

* * *

Mis disculpas si durante la narración falta un signo de interrogación o pregunta, les juro que aún no he encontrado una forma de subir mis fic's evitando ese problema.

Creo que algo para agregar, es lo evidante: este capítulo fue recortado, para disminuir la cantidad de hojas. Me pareció de mejor gusto agregarle un 'Epílogo' antes de prolongar demasiado este recuerdo.

Las respuestas de los rr aparecen en mi nuevo blog, su dirección aparece en mi profile. También pueden buscarlo por 'acidecitrique.blogspot' en Google.

Aunque sea algo tarde, espero que todos tuvieran un buen comienzo de año.

¡Nos leemos en la proxíma actualización!

C-you!.


	3. Tormenta

¡Hola! Nueva actualización que nos deja cada vez más cerca del final.

Esta vez me excedí un _poco _con el largo de este capítulo… pero no ha llegado a ser de quince hojas, como otras historias que tengo…

Sin más que escribirles, los dejo con el fic.

_**«««««««««««**__**◦◊◦**__**»»»»»»»»»»»**_

**-Tercer Recuerdo.-**

**-Tormenta.-**

Con los recuerdos anclados en algún momento de felicidad, repitió tu nombre en un silbido de aliento.

–Anna– dijo entrecortado por los truenos. –Anna… ¿por qué?– añadió arenoso, cubriendo sus ojos de falsos recuerdos.

''¿Por que?'' Esa era la pregunta que me hacía a veces, cuando la oscuridad abría las viejas heridas cicatrizadas por el olvido.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué no fuiste fuerte?, ¿Por qué prometiste esperanzas rotas?, ¿Por qué jugaste con su alma muerta?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué… tenía que seguir amándote?

Repitió tu nombre en un rasguño de tiempo, su mirada vacía se clavó en la distancia. Abofeteado por la cruel realidad, lo vi sonreír vacío. Quería gritarle. Quería decirle que estabas muerta, que nunca regresarías y que sólo eras ceniza. Pero no pude. ¿Tan bajo había caído? ¿Tanto era mi sufrimiento? Recordarle una tragedia ocurrida en nuestra juventud, no era más que una muestra de mi dolor. Yo no era así, no podía lastimarlo. Después de todo, aunque los años pasaron rápidos, lo seguía amando.

Pestañeé furioso. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un instante. Verla así, escondida entre las sombras, me gustaba. ¿Acaso estaba sufriendo? Eso esperaba, quería que se sintiera insignificante, diminuta, perdida. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugar con los demás? ¿No tenía corazón? ¿No sentía el dolor que mataba a Len?

«Ella siempre lo amó.» dije en mi interior. «Ella siempre amó a Yoh y Len sólo fue una aventura.» preso de una ira extraña en mi, cerré los puños e intenté contenerme. «Una aventura. » repetí sin quererlo, aumentando el cinismo que me apresaba.

Un relámpago nos iluminó, vestigios de tristeza huyeron antes de ser vistos.

–¿Vas a decirme algo o prefieres quedarte allí parado toda la madrugada?– la pregunta directa, usual en ella, sólo se vio manchada por un leve temblor de voz.

No le contesté, no podía responderle sin insultarla. Antes la veía como a una chica ruda, bastante mandona y fría, pero nunca la había tanto odiado hasta ese día.

–Cuándo entres no ensucies el alfombrado, porque te lo haré limpiar hasta que me lo dejes como nuevo.–

Poniéndose de pie, se sacudió el polvo de la yukata (1).

¿Cómo actuaba tan indiferente? ¿Por qué no sentía dolor? ¿Qué significó Len para ella? Aunque sus respuestas podían herirme, necesitaba saberlo.

–Las cosas son como tienen que ser.– dijo adelantándose a mis pensamientos. – Len y yo lo sabíamos desde el inicio.–

Una arcada latió en mi garganta, ¡la odiaba!.

–No entiendes.– mascullé apretando los dientes. –No lo entiendes.– repetí furioso, escupiendo el rencor acumulado.

Anna soltó una risilla déspota, de esas que parecen decirlo todo en unas cuantas carcajadas, y me miró punzante, lista mascullar dagas disfrazadas de palabras.

– Te entiendo.– dijo con la voz apagada. –Pero voy a ser la esposa de Yoh Asakura y eso nadie lo puede cambiar.–

Luces centellantes alumbraron cielo, sus nubes negras resplandecieron sobre un fondo rojizo. Conteniendo un respingo, censuré la pregunta que siempre callé: ¿Anna había llorado aquella noche? Nunca lo sabría y si ella pensaba contarlo, yo no era la persona indicada para escucharla.

–¿Me entiendes?– gruñí molesto. –¿Cómo 'entenderme'? ¡Eres una persona fría y egoísta, que nada hace para comprender al otro!–

Me había olvidado de todo Yoh, Len, el miedo que le tenía. Todo eso era parte de un carrusel, que giraba al son de una horrible melodía.

–¿Egoísta yo?– preguntó impávida. –Creo que los tres fuimos un poco egoístas, ¿no es así Horokeu?–

Derrotado bajé la cabeza, dejando que la amargura danzara en mi boca.

–¿Crees que Hen nos dejaría vivir si Len se escapa con la prometida de un Asakura?– bufó. –Que las cosas entre los Asakura y los Tao estén tranquilas, no quita que ambas familias sean enemigas.–

Con el cabello mojado y un intenso vacío interno, sentí la fuerza de la verdad desgarrando nuestras vidas. Omnipresente

–Conoces a ese hombre.– dijo Anna adelantándose, nuevamente, a mis palabras. – Y es por la misma razón que tú tienes, seguro nos perseguiría hasta cansarnos y matarnos como a un par de perros.–

Contuve un insulto ¿Acaso era tan transparente o la única persona que desconocía lo que sentía era el mismo Len?

Mostrándome la espalda, se alejo a paso lento, deteniéndose sólo para mirarme y divagar unas suaves palabras que fueron empapadas por la lluvia.

–Puedes creer cuantas cosas quieras.– dijo desde el marco de la puerta. –Yo no tengo porque explicarte lo ocurrido.–

Marchándose furiosa, dejó que la oscuridad la tragara.

Cuándo volví a la habitación, encontré a Len tendido en su futón mostrándole la espalda a miradas indiscretas. No estaba dormido, pero nuestros años de amistad eran tantos que sabía cuándo no debía molestarlo. Todo lo que tenía para decirle (aunque sabía nunca lo haría) debía esperar a la mañana.

En silencio, respetando su muda actuación, me refugié en los cálidos brazos de mi cama. Aquella noche, me dormí deseándolo en silencio.

No fue un buen amanecer, pero tampoco uno de los peores que he tenido. Sólo desperté agitado, con el recuerdo de unas pupilas doradas culpándome por haberlos descubierto. Allí estaban, Len y Anna observándome con una expresión que variaba desde el odio rotundo hasta la vergüenza misma. Y allí estaba yo, en esa noche de verano, esperándolo despierto sólo para poder sincerarme con él. No sabía que había salido con Anna, que ellos dos tenían algo, que lo conocía tan poco y, mucho menos, que me convertiría en el cómplice de una árida mentira. Pero todo paso rápido, casi sorteado por el destino

Me vestí sin molestarlo y salí de la habitación en puntillas, para evitar cualquier ruido. Sabía que Len seguía con su actuación, pero ¿Qué podría decirle? Todo lo que había pensado la noche anterior, se esfumo entre mis sueños.

¿Cómo ayudarlo? ¿Cómo evitar sentirme culpable?

Había sido egoísta y eso dolía. Siempre quise que Len se fijara en mí, aún sabiendo de su noviazgo con Anna. Pero cuándo tuve la oportunidad de poder convertirme en algo más que un amigo, me sentí ínfimo, desgraciado. ¿Esto era mi culpa? No, imposible. Entones ¿por qué me sentía así? Sabía que era irónico, pero no podía controlarme.

Durante toda su relación, durante ese corto amorío, deseé verla desaparecer.

Deseé, oré, pedí.

Me corrompí de odio hacia ella, sólo porque no pude ocupar su lugar. Aunque lo haya intentado varias veces, escribiendo cartas que nunca llegaron, eligiendo palabras que murieron en mi boca. Y cuándo al fin lo dejó, la odié más por haberlo abandonado.

–Buenas, Horo.– saludó Yoh quebrándome los pensamientos. –¿Acaso ocurre algo?–

Sobresaltado, miré a mí alrededor. En algún momento bajé las escaleras. En algún momento caminé y llegué hasta el comedor dónde, como todos los días, Yoh servía el desayuno.

–Buenos días.– mascullé esbozando una falsa sonrisa. –Y no pasa nada.– mentí cogiendo unos platos. –No sé por qué preguntas.–

El continuó ruido de los cubiertos, rompió el abrupto silencio.

–Es sólo que… – divagó soltando un largo suspiró. –Ayer te escuché pelear con Len y hoy te ves triste.–

Fingiendo encontrar interesante el continuo vuelo de una mosca, ocupé mi asiento y escogí la mentira adecuada.

–Ya sabes como es el señorito. – escupí sabiendo que la conversación se acercaba a un terreno peligroso. –Se queja por todo.–

Yoh sonrió con alegría, el rostro se le iluminó por un rato.

–Vamos no creo que te moleste tanto.– dijo sentándose a mi lado. –Después de todo, son buenos amigos.–

Intenté devolverle la sonrisa, pero no pude. Aquella horrible palabra, aún volaba en mi mente.

Anna llegó cuándo el desayuno aún estaba tibio, pero aquel día no comió. Dijo encontrarse mal del estómago, pero no buscó excusas para sus ojeras porque no las necesitaba. Yoh le tenía suficiente miedo, como para guardarse alguna preguntas.

Minutos después de que se nos uniera Anna, Len bajó. Al principio, sus miradas se encontraron con la misma ansiedad de los amantes perdidos, pero luego la vida se escapó de ellas para dejarlas frías, atormentadas.

–Hola Len. – masculló Asakura sonriente. –Si quieres desayunar, toma un plato y…–

Siguió hablando. No lo escuché.

Algo andaba mal en esa triste escena. Lo miré una y otra vez, hasta que me di cuenta que Len estaba demasiado arreglado como para comer con sus amigos.

–Lo siento, tengo que hacer una llamada.– explicó monótono. –Asuntos de familia.– agregó luego de haberse relamido los labios.

Girando sobre sus talones, nos dejó solos.

La amargura me invadió, los pasos de Len se perdieron al cruzar la puerta.

Algo en mi interior gritaba la dura verdad, pero decidí callarla para evitar dañarme.

Se iba. Se marchaba sin saber que lo amaba, sin siquiera importarle mis sentimientos, sin haber escuchado el dolor de mi corazón muerto.

Las semanas siguientes fueron las más duras. Len se iba todos los días, buscando cualquier excusa para alejarse de Anna; y ella simplemente lo ignoraba, aparentando estar interesada en planear su futura boda.

A veces acompañaba a Len en sus salidas, sólo para escucharlo pelear con su padre en un idioma extraño. No sabía que decía, pero entendía que no era nada bueno. Sus rasgos furiosos y el tono de voz que usaba, me lo confirmaban.

El día de su partida lloré con el cielo, hasta quedarme sin lágrimas y con los ojos hinchados.

Mientras Yoh le hacía prometer que volvería para la boda, él articulaba una mentira piadosa y miraba a Anna, quién simplemente permanecía a mi lado queriendo estar distante de lo ocurrido.

–Haré lo posible.– dijo calando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.– Pero no prometo nada.– aclaró luego de un rato.

Una voz metálica anunció su partida, la electricidad colmó el ambiente. Tantas cosas por decir que permanecerían guardadas, tanto dolor escondido.

Saludó a Manta, Yoh, Chocolove, Ryu, pero a ella sólo la miró distante, llamándola por el apellido y despidiéndose un con gesto de cordial respeto.

Inseguro, caminé hacia él y lo ceñí en un fuerte abrazo. Sonreí entristecido. Era la primera vez que sentía el calor de Len chocando contra mi cuerpo frío.

–Hoto-Hoto, debo irme.– gruñó avergonzado.

Escondiendo lágrimas cristalinas, guardé en mis sentidos el tacto de su piel tibia.

Se marchó murmurando para mí, la única promesa que fue capaz de cumplir. Lo dijo en un leve murmullo, sólo para que yo lo escuchara y eso me hizo feliz, me dio un poco de felicidad.

Sin mirar hacia atrás, subió a las escaleras que lo apartarían de nuestras vidas y desapareció por el corredor principal, dejando con nosotros varias promesas rotas.

Ese día Len se fue, para no volver. No vino para el casamiento de Yoh y Anna, a pesar de ser uno de los invitados de honor y puso una excusa barata cuándo pasaron dos años y lo llamé para que conociera al pequeño Hanna. Navidades, cumpleaños, reuniones de amigos, fechas especiales. Siempre tenía un compromiso, una mentira perfecta para evitar la triste realidad de su existencia.

Así pasaron seis años, hasta que cedió a mis desesperados llamados y volvió a pisar el suelo del aeropuerto que hacía tiempo atrás nos lo había robado.

El cuarto de Len no era impresionante, y la ropa que lo vestía supo ver mejores épocas. Desde que fue internado, hasta mis últimas visitas, su aspecto fue en decadencia. Casi no comía y rara vez hablaba, pero podía entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sabía que los demás lo habían abandonado, que de su familia sólo podía contar con su hermana y que Anna no volvería. Aún así, sus ojos seguían estancados en los tiempos felices que alguna vez vivió y que parecían tan distantes.

Acariciándole el rostro, le dediqué una suave sonrisa.

–La verdad es que no te pierdes de mucho.– confesé abrupto. –Quizás lo parezca porque estás aquí, pero allí afuera las cosas son peores.–

Por primera vez en muchas horas, Len me miró directo. Era en esos momento de rara lucidez, dónde mi pena se incrementaba.

–Tienes razón. – dije interpretando su silencio. –Siempre arruino los momentos.–

Dibujando una leve sonrisa, cerró sus ojos y confirmó mis palabras.

Perdiéndonos en la ventana más cercana, contemplamos al ocaso. Aquella noche, el granizo cubrió la tierra y no pude volver a mi casa.

_**«««««««««««**__**◦◊◦**__**»»»»»»»»»»»**_

Esta vez actualicé sin pasar por el editor de texto de F.F, así que espero ver este capítulo subido sin mayor problema alguno.

Cuándo empecé con este fanfic, me sentía algo incómoda con la pareja principal (generalmente sólo escribo HH/R, H/A, o H/R) pero ahora me agrada bastante… Algún día haré otro Ren/Anna… algún día, luego de corregir y finalizar **Crawling **(…)

Como siempre siento tardar en actualizar, pero la mayoría ya sabe que soy perfeccionista casi llegando al cinismo y que nunca subiría algo sintiéndome un cien por ciento a gusto.

Sin más que decir, procedo con la única aclaración que me queda pendiente:

1) **Yukata:** La yukata es un kimono de algodón, que se usa en verano o en estaciones cálidas. Es bastante ligero, ya que no tiene la "capa" que cubre al kimono tradicional.

Existen dos tipos de yukatas:

Uno elaborado que sirve de vestimenta para las fiestas de verano.

Uno más simple y que se usa comúnmente para dormir o para los baños termales (Quienes seguían la serie de Shamán King, los habrán visto durante los primeros capítulos de esta)

Como siempre, a los rr los contesto en mi blog. ¡Se cuidan, y nos leemos en poco tiempo!

C-you!

Kizuna Yue


	4. Granizo

¡Volví! :3 ¡y sólo me tomó un año actualizar esta historia! LOL, bien… en todo este tiempo, han pasado muchas cosas… la mayoría no vale la pena de recordar… pero lo importarte es que estoy aquí nuevamente ¡y con más fuerzas que nunca! De a poco, iré actualizando todas mis historias (terminaré esta primero xx, luego arreglo Crawling y mientras la arreglo, subiré otro fic Horo/Ren XD)

Pero todo lo que tengo empezado, ira terminándose… aunque creo que me llevara otro tiempito más.

Esta actualización va dedicada a todos aquellos que leían **Crawling (…)** a Kassy-chan, Flou Caprica, y a todos aquellos que siguieron a** Bajo la lluvia**, que ya esta muy pronta a terminar.

««««««««««o»»»»»»»»»»

**-Cuarto Recuerdo.-**

**-Granizo.-**

Suspiré, el granizo golpeó la tierra húmeda, sus estelas doradas jugaron a ser libres. Desesperanzado recé por abortar los recuerdos, porque eran demasiado dolorosos y aún tenía que soltar el veneno de mi estómago que parecía intoxicarme en cada tarde negra.

Moví las estrellas por él, pinté de colores sus días grises, viví sin ver la luz del sol, viví herido esperando una mirada o una palabra, un poco de calor que me indicara algo de cariño. Pero Len seguía atorado en las tardes negras pasadas, aquellas tormentosas y vacías que ya nadie podía cambiar, y que hacían que sus magníficos ojos dorados parecieran tan crueles.

Mientras pasaban los años y las Navidades quedaban sepultadas bajo pilas de nieve sucia, dejé que las mentiras se ocultaran bajo las rocas de mi conciencia hasta que no pude respirar y el dolor se hizo inaguantable.

–Len…– llamé en un susurro, en un minuto robado del tiempo. –Len… yo… yo necesito decirte algo.–

Me miró por un rato, con los ojos mecidos por la muerte, dejándome saber que si no hablaba me arrepentiría y que no quería terminar como él... con un enorme agujero en el alma que se tragaría de a poco mis ganas de vivir.

–Len… yo…– tragué saliva buscando fuerzas, quedando indefenso a los recuerdos de viejos momentos que reaparecían entre cada tronido caído del cielo.

Un trueno explotó en la lejanía, su grito agónico me hizo sobresaltar. No era el mejor día para hacer un viaje, ni para estar parado en el aeropuerto esperando una llegada; pero pocas cosas lograban entusiasmarme por aquellos años. Esta era **su** llegada, su vuelta a Japón luego de varios años, mi excusa perfecta para abrazarlo y sentir un poco de calor en ese invierno eterno.

Llevaba más de una hora parado allí, sabiendo que el vuelo se demoraría, intentando controlar el ansia de verlo moverse con su paso hechizante. Era droga. Era la cocaína que mi cuerpo necesitaba para volver a ser feliz. Era…

El móvil, aquella cosa molesta que mis padres me habían regalado para reducir la distancia entre la pensión Asakura y Hokkaidō, sonó con insistencia rompiendo el silencio del auto encierro. Adormilado, casi sin ganas, revolví los bolsillos de mi campera esperando que esa cosa se silenciara antes de atender.

–¿Diga?– solté de mala gana, haciéndome sonar los huesos. –¡Diga!– gruñí al no tener respuesta y sólo escuchar suaves risas infantiles desde el otro lado.

¿Desde cuándo era tan explosivo? ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto una broma telefónica? ¿Sería él?... ¿Saber que Len volvería a la ciudad me daba tantos nervios?... No… imposible… ¿O sí? En el fondo, siempre fui aquel muchacho atolondrado que se había ido de Hokkaidö para cumplir un sueño demasiado grande.

–Horo-Horo ¿Te encuentras allí?– la preocupada vos de Yoh me devolvió a la realidad. –Perdona, Hanna cogió mi celular… ¿me escuchas? ¿Esta Len contigo?–

Sonreí al imaginarlo pelear con su hijo, que de él lo único que tenía era su extraña tranquilidad casi cansina.

«Seguro Len se sentirá triste cuando lo vea» pensé con un mohín de pena.

–No… él aún no llegó.– contesté en un falso tono de alegría. –El señorito se hace rogar porque se cree bien importante.– bromeé rascándome la nuca.

Lo escuché chasquear la lengua, luego un lamento en un suspiro partido.

–¿Se lo dirás?– la pregunta a medias me hizo brincar sobre mi asiento, las personas a mi alrededor me miraron ceñudas. –Horo… ¿no crees que es hora de sincerarte con él?... es… triste lo que te esta pasando.–

Riendo nervioso, me hundí en mi mismo.

–¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?– pregunté dolido, acomodando la cinta que cogía mi cabello.

Un grito, dos, del otro lado, Yoh y su hijo peleaban por el control del aparato.

–Desde… desde el principio Horo.– contestó casi entrecortado. –Pero deberías hablar con él y…–

Suspiré, la agonía de la lluvia me inundó. Allí iba, otra vez, el clásico discurso que día a día repetía mi cerebro. Necesitaba decírselo, pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo hablarle a quién esta enamorado de la esposa de su mejor amigo? ¿Cómo encajaba yo en esa relación…? ¿Cómo…?

Abrupto, arqueé ambas cejas. ¿Qué más podría saber Yoh acerca del pasado?

–Pues… no sé que tan fácil sería hablar con él y decírselo… – divagué buscando una buena forma de preguntar sin caer en lo obvio. –El señorito es…–

Un bolso pesado cayó sobre mis pies, insultos mudos escaparon de mi boca.

–¿Decirle qué a quién… y que te traes en mi contra, cabeza de hielo?– su voz cargada de ironía logró acaparar toda mi atención.

Jadeando, levanté rápido el rostro y dejé caer el celular al suelo, porque ya no lo necesitaba y cualquier interrupción podía arruinar ese pequeño momento glorioso dónde olvidaba por quién se había ido Len.

Allí estaba él, aún más atractivo que antes, con el cabello húmedo por la tormenta y la ropa pegada su cuerpo… Toda una visión extraordinaria, una imagen gloriosa que invitaba a ser abrazado.

–¿Te pusiste más idiota que antes?– preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Sonrojado, sintiendo que el corazón me latía enloquecido, busqué palabras para contestarle con otro insulto, pero nada salió. Ya nada importaba. Anna estaba casada, tenía un hijo y los años debían haberlos distanciado. Ahora era mi turno, necesitaba ser egoísta para seguir vivo. Buscando algo de coraje, me puse de pie rápido y lo tomé por la cintura.

No necesitaba pensar, no quería volver a arruinarlo. Len tenía que ser mío, mío, sólo mío. Por una vez, por un triste instante, necesitaba estrechar mis brazos en su pequeña cintura y decírselo todo, muy despacito en su oído.

Lo abracé con fuerza, lo abracé con furia, lo abracé como siempre deseé, ignorando los insultos que mi amigo soltaba. Lo abracé olvidándome de todo, conservando en mis recuerdos su colonia, la suavidad de su piel calida, los movimientos abruptos que él daba para intentar soltarse. Y dejé rodar una lágrima, una detrás de la otra, que cayeron humedeciéndole la ropa.

–Len…– dije con la voz temblorosa, intentando hundirme cada vez más y más en su esencia. –Len… te he extrañado… mucho–

Pero él, lejos de emocionarse conmigo, gruñó un fuerte insulto y se apartó de mi lado.

–¡Suéltame, maldito idiota!– gritó limpiándose la ropa.–Esto no es una buena idea. –dijo con amargura.–Y lo sabes.–

Congelado, lo miré distante.

–Aún… la amas, ¿verdad?– pregunté herido. –Anna… te gusta mucho…– silbé apretando los dientes.

Apreté los puños con una furia asesina. La odiaba, quería verla muerta. ¡No era justo! ¡No podía serlo! Había esperado durante años guardando su estúpida mentira, protegiéndolos de cualquier sospecha y aún cuándo ella decidió herirlo él… él…

–Se hace tarde. – respondió ignorando toda pregunta. –Camina Hoto-Hoto, fuiste tú quién me pidió que viniera.–

Sonreí un poquito y tomé las maletas que él me había arrojado en una clara muestra de superioridad. No iba a llorar ni a lamentarme. Si quería que Len se fijara en mi, no lo acercaría más a los brazos de Anna. Esa visita sería, quizás, mi última oportunidad.

Caminé a su lado, hablando de todo y de nada, burlándome de ciertas actitudes, convenciéndome cada vez más, que lograría ser egoísta y tener a Len para mi sólo. No me importaba si Anna desaparecía, ya no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo.

Mientras tomábamos el taxis que nos llevaría hasta la pensión, envueltos en una de nuestras ya acostumbradas discusiones infantiles, el granizo cayó ligero sobre las calles de Japón, matando cada plata desprotegida… desquebrajando, lentamente, su espíritu guerrero cumpliendo mi más mórbido deseo.

Len (el Len adulto que vivía envuelto en sus recuerdos) me devolvió una mirada inquietante, de esas que sólo dibujaba cuando estaba por burlarse de alguien.

«¡Sólo dilo!» pensé para mi, con el corazón latiéndome rápido y la cabeza inundada de ideas.

–Me gustas. – confesé indeciso, preguntándome si los leves instantes de lucidez estaban presentes en ese momento.

Los ojos de Len se abrieron sorprendidos, otro relámpago nos iluminó, la tormenta estaba empeorando, pero pronto terminaría. Como todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros.

««««««««««o»»»»»»»»»»

Esta vez hay mucho Horo/Ren *¬*, simplemente adoro esa pareja, pero quiénes me conocen, saben que no suelo dejar que reine la felicidad por mucho tiempo. Muchas gracias por leer!, les espero la semana entrante!

C-you!!

**Kizuna Yue.**


	5. La calma después de la tormenta

¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! siento no haber actualizado antes, pero en estas dos semanas todo se me ha ido complicando un poco, cuestiones de estudio, laborales y de índole personal. Sé que no es excusa, pero ¡Aquí esta el tan ansiado penúltimo cap.! :3. Quisiera agradecerles a todos por su paciencia, y por los comentarios que me animan a seguir.

Sin más que decirles, los dejo con la historia.

* * *

–**Quinto Recuerdo.–**

–**La calma después de la tormenta.–**

No era lo que tenía pensado, nunca lo sería. Aburrido en el salón principal, jugando con Hanna a uno de esos incomprensibles juegos infantiles, esperaba en vano un milagro que nunca ocurriría. Fue estúpido pensar que él se fijaría en mí; pero a pesar de saber que perdería, la ilusión me abrazaba. Y esa esperanza latió por un rato, mientras viajábamos en el taxi, insultándonos cómo dos niños pequeños. Pero era sólo eso, un dulce anhelo. Nada había cambiado de cuando éramos adolescentes, el fuego entre ellos seguía vivo.

Cuándo llegamos Yoh no estaba y esa fue la excusa perfecta, para que ellos se miraran directo a los ojos y lo recordaran todo. No hubo una gran conversación, tampoco corrieron para abrasarse. No, eso no era propio de ellos. Y mientras los miraba sintiéndome cada vez más diminuto, lancé la pregunta suicida de cómo serían en verdad cuando nadie rompía su silencio.

–Fue demasiado tiempo, ¿verdad?.– soltó él dejando su maleta, nuevamente, en mi mano.

Anna sólo lo esquivo por un momento, evitando que sus nubes negras chocaran con tus estrellas doradas, haciendo que todo fuera perfecto.

–Sí.– contestó ella mirándote directo, acomodándose el cabello rubio detrás de la oreja. –Nunca volviste, Yoh te extrañó, todos te extrañaron.–

Incómodo rehuí de todo. Afuera la calma asesinaba a las nubes grisáceas, el olor a lluvia maquillaba los rincones. Adentro tormentas pasadas rasguñaban nuestros cuerpos, un niño inocente dormía.

–¿Tú me extrañaste?– preguntó cruzándose de brazos, con la voz mecánica cubierta por el deseo. –¿Me extrañaste tanto cómo yo a ti?–

Frunció una ceja rubia perlada, milésimas de segundos pasaron.

–¿Para qué preguntas, si ya sabes la respuesta?– dijo y su voz se convirtió en un susurro suspendido por el tiempo.

Sabiendo el dolor compartido, dejé que un suspiro profundo escapara de mi garganta.

–Porque necesito saberlo.– contestó frío, caminando hacia ella, con paso casi gatuno.

Anna lo miró desafiante, cómo si todo lo dicho no le importara y él sólo sonrió extrañado, contento de verla.

–Todo esto me esta cansando.– soltó Len antes de robarle un beso fugaz, que supo morir sin siquiera haber comenzado.

Se acariciaron por un instante moribundo, deteniendo al mundo que los rodeaba, haciendo que su beso se transformará en una mariposa galáctica. Fue corto y sincero, cómo el de dos amantes viejos que nunca se habían separado o las caricias de la brisa veraniega.

Todo se lo llevaba ella, todo se lo quedaba. Aún con el sabor de la derrota inoportuna, tosí desquebrajando intimidades.

–Dejaré todo en el cuarto de invitados.– ignorando cada cosa en esa pequeña habitación, avanzó sumiéndose en la oscuridad de los cuartos penumbrosos.

Anna y yo lo miramos sumidos en un silencio suicida.

–¿Por qué no se lo dices?– pregunté alejándome el cabello del rostro. –Él te sigue queriendo… me… me lo dijo.–

Sorprendiéndome a mi mismo, encontré interesantísimo jugar con mis dedos.

–Horo-Horo.– llamó sin voltear, con un dejo de palpable amargura. –Ve a cocinar para la cena, no sé que te dijo Yoh… pero tú no vives gratis en mi casa.–

Asentí con la cabeza, confundido, perdiendo incluso las ganas de protestar. Anna (la vieja y mandona Anna) aún latía en su interior, gritando y luchando por no ser enterrada viva en ese mar de momentos olvidados.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, guardaron instantes felices, besos furtivos, caricias provocativas, en algún rincón de sus marchitas almas. Y siguieron adelante, sobreviviendo a la cruel monotonía, recordándose como pocos, amándose igual que nadie.

La tarde paso aburrida, lenta, silenciosa. Ellos desaparecieron en el primer descuido, él despertó ante el primer ruido fuerte. Hanna (la última victima de ese cruel juego de mentiras) despertó de su siesta contento, buscando al tío postizo que nunca conocería.

Entonces jugué un rato con él, a uno de esos incomprensibles juegos infantiles que variaban entre lo cotidiano y lo absurdo. Hasta que ellos llegaron. Atravesaron la puerta principal perdidos en su pequeño mundo, riéndose de la nada, volviendo a sus viejas épocas de amantes cósmicos. Con la piel manchada y el sabor del cuerpo del otro, con los cabellos revueltos y nuevas mentiras, con la ropa desarreglada y sus colores mezclados; nos miraron por un momento, cómo si Hanna y yo fuéramos intrusos en su increíble historia.

–Él no ha vuelto. – dije adelantándome a sus preguntas, enviando al niño a buscar algo escondido en el patio. –¿Qué harán con eso?–

Fingí ignorancia, fingí desprecio, frialdad. Las manos de Anna soltaron a Len, el precio de la culpa los invadió. ¿Qué harían ahora? ¿Por cuánto tiempo esconderían esa farsa?

Len curvó una sonrisa confiada, la única que vería brillar en su rostro luego de mucho tiempo; y sonrío triunfante, casi pareciendo otra persona.

–¿Y tú qué piensas?– contestó con un dejo de altanería.

Anna censuró un gesto desdeñoso.

–No haremos nada. – respondió viperina, con el dolor atascado en el pecho. –Porque esto no puede ser nada.– repitió separándose de Len. –Y tú lo sabes.–

Pudo haber gritado, pateado, llorado. Pero eso no era propio de él, y cómo tantas otras veces, tragó su herida y sólo le miró algo confundido.

–Lo sé. – soltó luego de tragar saliva, quizás buscando las palabras adecuadas. –Pero estoy cansado de todo esto. – dijo levantando un poco la voz, acariciándole los cabellos sobre el pañuelo rojo. –De que me pregunten con quién me voy a casar, de saber que estas su lado… ¡estoy cansado de todo esto Anna, no me importa que traigas a tu hijo, pero yo sí quiero estar contigo!–

Le regaló una mirada furiosa, de esas que reservaba para los invasores de su relación. Anna suspiró escondiendo lágrimas, el deseo de huir juntos desaparecía lentamente.

–Las cosas no son así, Len. – dijo algo molesta. –Continúa con tu vida, ya no podemos seguir involucrando a más gente. –

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, en un suave roce de pasión y cariño.

–Lo siento.– agregó luego de un rato, alejándose con el alma destrozada.

Pasos, furiosos, tristes. La escuchamos salir llamando a Hanna, buscando la excusa perfecta para evadir la realidad.

–Yo también lo siento. – gruñó Len, hablándole a la nada.

La noche cayó poco rato después, una lluvia de estrellas rasguñó el cielo, deseos concebidos se hicieron realidad. Yoh volvió para la cena, acompañado por Lyserg, Chocolove y Fausto. Ryu llegó luego, Manta vino después del trabajo. Las mentiras quedaron sepultadas.

Hacia tiempo que el grupo no estaba reunido, pero ese extraño sentimiento de culpa flotaba sobre nosotros. Los demás lo sabían, estaba seguro. Mi condición como homosexual, la historia entre Anna y Len, el fugaz desentendido de Yoh… A la luz, ese simple truco de preguntas sin respuestas, no era más que otro juego ideado por un grupo de adolescentes.

Al verlos ignorándose entre sí, comprendí la tranquila amargura de Yoh. Anna no lo miraba, ni le hablaba, estaba más ocupada intentando ignorar a Len. Y Tao sólo guardaba suspiros resignados, escuchando las charlas de los demás.

Quería amarlo, tocarlo, convertirlo en mi adicción. Sentir su veneno toda la noche, y amanecer junto a él, sudando frío, apresándolo entre mis brazos. No pude hacerlo. Len partió temprano, despidiéndose de mi con una áspera promesa que quedaría sin cumplir, por el resto de la eternidad.

–Volveré pronto.– juró neutral, conteniendo sus deseos de ir y raptarla.

Nunca volvió a Japón; siquiera cuando Anna enfermó, dejando que todo lo que construyeron se derrumbara con una sentencia médica.

* * *

Capítulo un poco más largo que el anterior, se va palpando el gustito del final :3. Para quiénes leen **Big (...)**, la acutlualización estará disponible a partir del Domingo entrante y ya trataré de no retrasarme más con las fechas (**odio** eso) :K aunque esa promesa, signifique cargarme a algún compañero o profesor de la facu :3.

Gracias por leer, ya saben, los comentarios serán contestados en mi blog (x_x que también actualizaré esta semana)


	6. El arco iris final

Este es el final, señoras y señores, sólo me tomó año y medio... pero eso es muy poco tiempo, verdad (?) No sé que decir de **Bajo la lluvia**, empezó sin gustarme mucho... y término por encantarme... sólo lamento la demora, se, lamento mucho eso... más que nada por quiénes empezaron a leerla en su inicio y terminé por dejarlos estancados... pero, son cosas que pasan: corrientes inspiradoras vienen, corrientes de inspiración se van y en el medio queda 'lo otro'.

Gracias por leer, por el tiempo, ¡mil gracias por perdonar la demora!

* * *

–**Sexto Recuerdo.–**

–**El arco iris final.–**

Consumida, muerta por dentro, dejó que la enfermedad se la tragara. Ya no luchó, ya no gritó. Cansada, entregó sus últimos días en la escritura de una carta jamás finalizada y en permanecer ausente, drogada por los medicamentos, perdida en los recuerdos. No llevó mucho tiempo y, contra todo diagnóstico, fue antes de lo esperado.

Los amantes cósmicos, antes separados gracias a los apellidos y odios estúpidos, perdieron frente a la muerte, que se la llevó un cálido día de Abril; dónde un arco iris final violaba con desprecio el cielo gris de nuestros corazones.

Hanna, un niño aún, preguntó porqué el espíritu de su madre no se veía y yo simplemente dije que había logrado cruzar al otro lado.

Mentiras. Mentía Yoh, mentía ella, mentía yo. En ese juego donde la verdad estaba ausente, una mentira más ya no dañaría otra vida.

Pasé la tarde intentando consolar la depresiva sonrisa de Yoh, preguntándome a mi mismo cómo pudimos caer tan bajo.

Me odié por odiarla tanto, me odié por cada mal deseo. Y por mucho que me odiará, me odiaba cada vez más, por ser un testigo de todo eso, por haber dejado que Len entrará en mi corazón. Es que de verdad le amé. Lo amé como pude, lo amé desesperado, lo amé hasta tragarme el orgullo y agachar la cabeza.

Lo amé… lo amé hasta entregarme a la locura.

Len llegó tiempo después, escondiendo su corazón desangrado en oídos compresivos, con comportamientos extraños, lágrimas tragadas, suspiros tristes.

Sin despedirse del cuerpo de quién amaba, sin atreverse a verlo hasta que fue reducido a un montón de simples cenizas, ocupó la habitación más alejada; la que Yoh siempre nos daba, quizás, con la esperanza de que algo ocurriese entre nosotros. Pero no fue así, porque su boca y pensamientos corrían con otro veneno.

Consumidos los tres, caímos rendidos ante un amor más enfermizo que el mismo cáncer.

El ocaso cayó en ese día tan triste, donde la pensión de los Asakura se llenó de lamentos. Mientras el sol moría y mis amigos hablaban bajo, subí las escaleras para ir al único lugar donde podría encontrarlo.

Con sangre fría, ignorando toda creencia estúpida, entré en el pequeño cuarto dónde ella había pasado sus últimas horas. Sin golpear, sin pedir permiso. Él ya estaba allí, mirando por la ventana con sus soles dorados perdidos en ese arco iris burlón que nos miraba.

–Len…– llamé irrumpiendo en el manto protector de la oscuridad. –Len…– insistí bajito.

Ahora ya no estaba la cama ni su figura débil, lo ocurrido parecía ser parte de un pasado muy lejano.

–Pensé que ella no pasaría al otro lado.– confió neutro. –Pensé que…–

Interrumpiéndose a sí mismo, dejó que el llanto mudo temblara en su voz.

–Lo sé… lo… siento… ella…– suspiré buscando palabras de consuelo, pero me detuve al darme cuenta que no tenía ningunas.

Antes deseaba su desaparición, ahora sólo la quería a su lado. Estrellas, cielo, mar, montañas. Podría mover cualquier cosa para regresarla, podría sacrificar mi vida para verlo feliz.

–Te… escribió esto. – dije acercándome a su lado, tendiéndole a la nada un pedazo de papel con letras desprolijas.

Desganado, internado en un mundo de mudo sufrimiento, cogió la carta que ella le había escrito; primero de puño y letra, luego a dictado de cualquiera que pasara. Y la leyó. La leyó furioso, inundado por la desesperanza, la leyó sólo para arrugarla entre sus manos y pedirme a gritos dejarlo sólo. Pero esa vez no lo escuché. Simplemente, lo encerré en un cálido abrazo comprensivo. Él no dijo nada, yo tampoco. Permanecimos así, en silencio nervioso, durante horas.

Luego, él también se dejó morir y se sumió en un perfecto estado catatónico que pocas veces desaparecía. Así pasaron los años, los tratamientos, la insistencia de su dinastía, las amistades hipócritas, las esperanzas de volverlo a tener con nosotros.

Mujeres y hombres pasaron por mi vida, pero ninguno supo ocupar su lugar. No fue por lástima ni compasión, si permanecía a su lado era porque lo amaba.

El Len adulto, aquel que vivía envuelto por los recuerdos, me miró sorprendido.

–Siempre… me gustaste.– repetí sobre mi aliento.

El tiempo detenido en leves suspiros, silencios ocultos esperando huir, mi boca cerca de la suya y un sonrojo mutuo, la puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido.

Casi dando un brinco asustado (juro que pude oír una risilla déspota de Len) contuve un respingó. Estrellas nocturnas se abrieron sorprendidas, su cabello rubio estaba despeinado.

–¿Interrumpo?– dijo, con su voz de entre niño y hombre. –Tío Len, hola…–

El calco de Anna entró despacio, seguro de sí mismo, temiendo lo que vendría.

–Hanna…– dije en un hilillo de voz. –Ho… hola…–

Aburrido, me miró distante. A veces, podía asustarme con lo mucho que se parecía a su madre.

–Horokeu, no pensé que estarías aquí.–

Mi nombre, de golpe, sonó demasiado pesado.

–¿Vienes muy seguido?– preguntó agachándose hasta llegar a la altura de Len.

Alerta en cada uno de sus movimientos, busqué una respuesta certera.

–Cada vez que puedo.– constaté avergonzado. –Len no recibe muchas visitas…–

Una sonrisa sincera bailó en el rostro de Hanna, chispas de aguas amenazaron con empañar soles dorados.

–Tío Len… – repitió. –Yoh me dijo que no llorabas… quizás no debí venir.–

Con un vacío en el estómago, junté aire.

–Tío Len y mamá eran buenos amigos, y él se puso mal cuando ella murió…– explicó adelantado a cualquier pregunta. –Hace poco termine parte del entrenamiento, Yoh me deja visitarlo porque adelante bastante… yo creo que… quizás Len se ponga bien así.–

Suspiré pesado, ignorando detalles. No pregunté porqué para él, su padre era sólo "Yoh" y los demás adultos no merecíamos ser su amistad, sólo me limité a sonreír feliz, mientras una lágrima plateada resbalaba por el rostro del "tío" Len.

En un duelo de miradas punzantes, los ojos del más joven se quebraron.

–Vendré a verte, las veces que pueda, tío Len. – dijo sobre su aliento, mostrando otra sonrisa tímida… una de esas sonrisas frescas y con sabor a primavera, bien heredada de su padre y mejor perfeccionada con los rasgos de Anna.

La verdad, mezclada con la mentira, danzó en el aire. Quizás Hanna lo sabía todo y mentía porque le incomodaba mi presencia, quizás esta era una muestra de la eterna bondad de Yoh, quizás el arco iris final sea sólo una nueva etapa.

Loco, decían los otros, fanatizado. Entregado a quién se había dejado morir de forma digna, a ese alguien que ya no distinguía el pasado del presente. Loco él, loco yo. Pero era en esos momentos de extraña lucidez, donde ambos nos sentíamos más conectados.

Len se mordió el labio entendiendo todo (¿o es que su alejamiento de lo real era un simple acto?) y me miró neutro, agradecido.

–Horokeu…– llamó Hanna volteando para verme. –¿De verdad… quieres a Len, no?–

Sonrojado, sorprendido, evité contestarle porque la visión era demasiado dura. Por un instante, juré verla.

Quizás este invierno eterno, termine pronto.

* * *

Ya saben, los rr's se contestan en mi blog y no, no hay continuación. Espero que disfrutaran leyendo, como yo escribiendo. Por el momento, empezaré con otro 'mini fic', pero no será con esta pareja. Planeo hacer un RenxAnna cuando este más cercana a las vacaciones... eso si es que no muero enterrada por avalanchas de fotocopias.

Nuevamente **¡Mil gracias por leer!**

**reviews? (:  
**


End file.
